With the development of an information society in recent years, information is recorded in a card, to conduct information management and settlement of accounts making use of this card. In addition, information is recorded in a label to be stuck on goods or the like to manage the goods or the like making use of this label.
As a tool for the information management making use of such a card or label, a non-contact information recording medium such as a non-contact type IC card or non-contact type IC label, in which an IC (integrated circuit) capable of writing and reading information in a state brought into no contact with the card or label has been mounted, is going to rapidly spread because of its excellent convenience.
Examples of the non-contact information recording medium capable of writing and reading information in the non-contact state include those of an electromagnetic coupling system utilizing mutual induction of coils by an alternating current magnetic field, an electromagnetic induction system, utilizing induced electromotive force icy dielectric magnetic fluxes of two coils, a microwave system that data is sent and received through a microwave, an electrostatic coupling system that a side of card or label, and an antenna of another side where information is written and read and which is provided externally are charged by the principle of capacitor to conduct communication and an optical system, using energy modulation, of light that near infrared light is blinked at a high speed. Among these, that of the electromagnetic induction system is often, utilized because it is excellent in transmissibility and high in reliability of data transmission.
The non-contact information recording medium of the electromagnetic induction system is fabricated by forming an antenna circuit of a coil shape peripherally extending on the surface of a recording substrate and mounting an IC module in a state electrically connected to this antenna circuit. In this non-contact information recording medium, induced electromotive force is generated in the antenna circuit by fluctuation of an ambient magnetic field utilizing an electromagnetic wave, whereby the antenna circuit is caused to function as a power source of the IC module, and at the same time, a signal emitted from the IC module is supplied to the antenna circuit, whereby information transmission, for example, reading of information recorded in the IC module and/or writing of new information in the IC module, is conducted.
The non-contact information recording medium of such an electromagnetic induction system has heretofore been produced by separately preparing an antenna circuit by etching (See Patent Literature 1), screen printing or the like, bonding this antenna circuit to a recording substrate and further electrically connecting connection terminals, and so its working process is highly complicated.